<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Graduation by LazurePoet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284656">Graduation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazurePoet/pseuds/LazurePoet'>LazurePoet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bikinis, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gen, Impregnation, Mind Control, Multi, Other, Public Nudity, Rimming, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazurePoet/pseuds/LazurePoet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been Five Years since starting at Beacon, and after all of it Team RWBY is ready to graduate. </p><p>That is after all the changes, including orgies, mysterious, but unquestioned pregnancies, and the strange allure of the Master of Beacon. </p><p>But hey, so long as everyone's happy right?</p><p>The Master is of ambiguous gender, but has a penis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amber/Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Team RWBY/Original Character(s), Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Graduation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All Characters are described as over the age of consent. Ruby is 20, Weiss, Yang and Blake are 22.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby Rose’s waking hours came sooner than usual that Friday. Partly because of the day itself, and partly because of the tongue currently caressing her clit. Gasping, her chest rose from the bed, moaning as her bared, flushed skin became raised with goosebumps as she reached orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Ruby petted at the head down between her thighs, “Good morning, Weiss!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A muffled ‘hmph!’ sounded between her thighs, “How’d you know it was me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giggling, Ruby sat up, “You’re gentle! Not as intense as Blake or aggressive like Yang! It’s sweet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ blush practically glowed in the darkness, Ruby pet her head in the darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Ruby hit the ground, lights were on and she was raising the war drums to get everyone up and ready. Today was the day! It was graduation day! After five years at the Academy, they were finally finished! While a later date than usual, the attack on Beacon would cause that, the amount of change in Beacon and Vale itself did displace their original graduation date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Ruby minded, she got to spend five years with her team! Through thick and thin, through the Battle of Beacon and the recovery, from the changes in the faculty and the various policy changes to the school itself! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby considered all the changes that had come and gone. First was the changing of Beacon to an all-female Huntress Academy, next was the change in uniform from the full blazer and skirts to little more than a g-string bikinis. That last one made Ruby smile, while she still wore her cloak all the time, she liked the freedom the new “uniform” offered. With Aura at play it didn’t matter what they wore anyways, and the new uniform allowed for maximum mobility!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked as the rest of her team woke up and blushed, besides, it opened up some possibility with her team! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made Weiss a little more assertive sexually and romantically, especially in regards to her! And it opened up the door for Yang and Blake, both looking gorgeous in their yellow and black underwear respectively. The new conduct for uniforms was a lot more personalized, especially with Ruby’s red one, with the outer bra having a place for extra dust rounds!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, morning already?” Yang asked, stretching, her abs flexing for all of their enjoyment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it,” Blake said blearily, barely reacting when Yang slapped her luscious ass spilling out around her black thong. “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang grinned, “Hey, we’re graduating today! Gotta get you in the mood for then and after!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, fair enough,” Blake said with a lazy smile, approaching Ruby and casually laying a morning kiss to her lips, tongue and all. Ruby bounced on her feet, digging her hands in Blake’s ass and pulling her close. She loved kissing Blake in the morning, she was always so affectionate and caring, far removed from her earlier days being introverted and closed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yep! They had all grown closer as a team, especially Weiss and Yang who were engaged in their own morning greetings! Those being Weiss burying her face between the taller blonde’s breasts and nuzzling playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, come on team!” Ruby said, pulling herself from Blake’s tongue. “We’re graduating today! Let’s wash up and get ready for today, it’s Graduation day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Yang said, pulling away from Weiss and towards Ruby with a teasing smile. “But I can’t forget to give my sister her morning kisses!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Faster than Ruby could move, she was wrapped in her sister’s strong arms and pulling to her lips, making out with her much the same way she had with Blake earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither considered how much the act of two sisters kissing or having sex used to disgust or horrify them, now though, it was like second nature! Teams were intimate that way, so much so that love and sex transcended familial bonds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After showering, the four got together in their usual attire; skimpy colorful bikinis, and barefoot as they left their dorm. Before heading for the ceremony, they approached the door across the room, which was Team JNPR’s old room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pyrrha! Are you up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened, revealing team leader Pyrrah Nikos, dressed in a scarlet red sling bikini, her face flushed from morning excursions and smiling at the four out of her door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning all! Please come in, we were just finishing up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the four entered, Ruby reflected on how much had changed since the battle of Beacon. With all the male students transferring, JNPR had been broken up, with transfers happening. Coco and Velvet from CVFY joined up, and the recovered Fall Maiden joined up, creating team APCV or Apricot, while the letters didn’t work too well, they lessened on the strictness of that since then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As such, team RWBY walked in on Amber stepping out of the shower, nude and body glistening as she spotted and smiled at the other team, nonplussed. Meanwhile on the two double beds of the room, Coco and Velvet were on one of those beds going down on each other, smiling and offering a good morning before going back to business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby only smiled at their antics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was strange when Jaune, Ren and Nora left. Why the latter left wasn’t clear, but she said something to the effect of going where Ren went, and where he went’ wasn’t an all boys school. So far as you counted Cinder, Emerald, Salem and Neo as the sole girls and resident cumdumps for the boys there, and Nora too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby stopped at that. Cumdumps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wrinkled her eyebrows, well...those four tried to destroy Beacon and hurt her friends and already hurt Penny. It was a pretty light sentence all things considered, especially when the Master took care of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling at the thought, Ruby thought of the new Master of Beacon with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had really saved the day back then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things kept going wrong, and despite Penny being hurt, they had come, single-handedly apprehended Cinder, Neo, Emerald and Mercury, before leaving and coming back with a woman of white as their prisoner. They claimed it was all under her jurisdiction and with her capture, they were a hero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, all they wanted was to be instated as Master of Beacon and make some creative changes. Somehow, everyone agreed to it without a fuss. Maybe it was something about the smile of the Master, maybe it was their rich and soothing voice that even now made Ruby a little wet and drowsy, whatever the reason, their wishes were accepted and everyone was happier for it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the male students and staff left, as did the faculty, with Weiss’ Mother and Sister coming to teach, as well as Yang’s mom Raven being tracked down and put in Professor Port’s old position. It was harder to sleep in her class now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, excited?” Pyrrha asked, sitting down on the other double bed, Amber sitting on her lap still nude. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Yang said, “Finally gonna graduate and get that certification. Been long coming!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am looking forward to taking over the company now that father is gone,” Weiss said. “Though I’m sure it’s still gonna be busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait to see mom and dad,” Blake said, “Been too long since parent visitation day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled agreeing with all her friends, “I’m glad we get to stay together!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three smiled and nodded at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amber turned towards them, “Well, when you know what the ceremony involves, you’ll tell us right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Yang said slyly, leaning forward seductively. “What’s in it for us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaddaya got?” Amber asked, equally as sexually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down you two,” Pyrrah said as she and Blake reigned in their respective partners. “They’ll be plenty of time for that during the afterparty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang stuck her tongue out at Pyrrha, “Party pooper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want you to have as much fun with the Master as you can, no use exhausting yourself on us,” She said humbly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Yang couldn’t combat that, “Yeah, they give it pretty good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When do you head down?” Came Coco’s voice, approaching with Velvet in tow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have an hour,” Ruby said, “I triple checked!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coco took her seat on the floor, Velvet leaning up against her from behind, “What do you know about it? Coco’s getting angsty about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fashionista pinched her girlfriend’s thigh, Ruby giggled at their antics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know much, sadly,” Weiss said. “My mother and sister were extremely vague about it when I asked. Though I guess it was understandable, both were very pregnant at the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are those new siblings, by the way?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My new sisters are still babies, Velvet, but they’re sweet. Master helped mom through her alcoholism, so nice of him. Winter’s son is a bit bratty, but it’s nice to see her smile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amber turned to Yang, “And you? How’s your mom’s pregnancy going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang shrugged, “She’s bitchy as usual, but hornier, if that’s possible. Ruby had to tag in last time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coco let out a low whistle, “Damn, and I thought professor Goodwitch put it out pretty hard, along with this delicious bunny,” She said fondling Velvet’s butt with a squeal from the latter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eight girls gabbed for a most of the hour before the time came and Ruby got everyone assembled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright we’re going! Wish us luck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck!” Pyrrah said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better tell us how you do, who you do and what you do!” Coco called out as they left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four made their way confidently towards the Master’s tower. As they did, passing classrooms where various teams were training. Some in academics, others in physicality, but most sexually. Moans, cries of pleasure and heated panting filled the halls of Beacon. Even Professor Goodwitch, wearing little more than white plastic hearts over her breasts and crotch overseeing an orgy and practice bout on the training floor. Her riding was crop getting its intended use. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the sights and sounds only served to make the team wet on their way to their ceremony. Ruby in particular throwing an arm around Weiss’ shoulder and Blake’s waist, Yang openly copping a feel of her girlfriend’s round ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a short distance to the Master’s tower, and Ruby felt her heart ready to burst from her chest. Sure, she’d been with the Master before, everyone in the school had been, but still, it wasn’t often enough and she was looking forward to spending time with them. Their smile, their smell, their voice, their cock, all of it made everyone in Beacon tingle in anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator up took a long time, but when it dinged and the doors opened, there they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tall, slender, fit, with a bronze skin tone and well-defined physique. Their silver hair was shaggy, but shined in the morning light through the windows of the tower. Their red eyes found them, and seemed to pierce through them, their smile made all their hearts thump hard in their chests, and their pussies moisten even further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Team RWBY,” They said, standing from behind the desk, naked with a half-hard erection dangling between their legs. “Welcome to your graduation. From here, you will leave us and pursue your career as Huntresses. As you know, despite the defeat of Salem and her people, Grimm continue to plague the world, so we still need good Huntresses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came to stand before them, hands behind their back and looking at them very formally, despite the informal dress of them all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However, one thing you must do before that time, as the dangers of being Huntress are vast and there’s no guarantee you’ll make it back, we have to make sure your legacy can continue should the worse come to pass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby shared looked between her teammates, all looking into her eyes with the same expressions. Dedication and lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re ready for it, Master,” Ruby said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Master said, “Your graduation assignment, starting now, is to get pregnant with my children, each of you, so that they can carry on your legacy should you fall in the hunt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If anyone felt that was a strange condition to becoming a Huntress, no one said anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, and if we’re not ovulating?” Yang asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I said, your assignment starts now, it ends when you’re successfully impregnated and give birth to healthy children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fair enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone wiggled at the implication, they weren’t just fucking today, they were fucking until they were all pregnant, and the assignment wasn’t over until they gave birth. Ruby wiggled in place excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will we be doing this one by one, or in order of rank or-Eep!” Weiss began, only to be interrupted when Master reached for her and pulled her into their taller frame, hands on her waist and making out with her openly and blatantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master broke their lip lock, licking their lips before looking straight at Ruby, “That depends on your team leader really, show me how team RWBY is getting  knocked up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it, Master!” Ruby said excitedly, “Team RWBY! As we planned! Pollination!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it Rubes!” Shouted Yang, removing her bikini.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On it,” Blake said, matching her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On her order, everyone went to action, Weiss knelt down and immediately worked to throat Master’s cock, eyes looking up devotedly as she expertly deep-throated the bronze cock down her milky-pale throat. Her finger already down in her dripping folds, thrusting in time with her throat enveloping Master’s cock. Her panties halfway down her legs and her bra unhooked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang and Blake moved as one, both circling Master and attacking from both sides. Yang kissed them briefly before making her way down to their neck, licking and sucking her way to the chest and sucking on their erect nipples devotedly. Black started at the back of the neck, kissing down their neck, pulling up an arm and licking at their armpit. While undoubtedly clean like the rest of them, Blake’s amber’s eyes rolled into her skull and her nostrils flared from the powerful musk and flavor of Master’s underarms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After repeating the action to the other arm, Blake sunk down behind, and while Ruby couldn’t see, she could hear the sounds of her noisily rimming Master, while they moaned in pleasure. Assaulted on three fronts, Ruby could hardly blame them, but now it was her turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Removing her own g-string, Ruby approached Master, stepping around the now-aggressive deepthroating Weiss was up to. Coming up to them, she pressed her naked body against their own and hooked her hands around their neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are we doing so far, Master?” She asked as if it was their given name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They smiled, “Exemplary,” They leaned down and locked lips with Ruby, and she practically swooned. Something about the very taste of Master, whether it was their cock, mouth, pits, balls, body or ass, it was sweet to her. Maybe not as much as her favorite cookies and strawberries, but the euphoria she received was similar in scale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For their part, Master’s free hand came down on her ass, squeezing possessively, and probing her depths for moisture. Ruby moaned into their mouth, loving the feel of their fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling away, Master smiled, lifting the fingers to their mouth and sucking them into their mouth. They licked their lips, “Sweet as always, Ruby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she still had mental cohesion she made an order, “Blake and Weiss, switch! Blake, take care of his balls, Yang give him a titjob.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At her order, her team moved in coordinated fashion, Blake slipping between Master’s legs, a suckling at their hanging balls, nuzzling her nose in the wrinkly sacs like catnip, while Weiss shuffled behind Master and buried her pristine, regal features in the tanned cheeks of Master’s rear, her pink and dainty tongue burying itself in the already loosened hole. Yang knelt down and wrapped her breasts around Master’s cock, Weiss’ saliva providing an ideal lubricant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby for her part was pulled back into Master’s embrace and meeting their lips in full fervor, they pulled away briefly to stroke Ruby’s cheek and chin. “Oh Ruby, I’ve waited for this day for years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team leader flushed, “You don’t mean that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I do,” They said, pulling her gaze back to them. “Saving Beacon, taking over, punishing those who hurt Penny, all of this, all of this for you, Ruby. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby felt her heartbeat in her chest, “R-really?” The usually confident team leader asked, flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I’m never letting you go, Ruby Rose. You and your team are coming back frequently and often, just for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flushing from the praise from Master, Ruby nearly panicked in that moment then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’d like that, Master,” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next formation after foreplay for Master was set up, Ruby on her back, currently getting eaten out by Master while she ate out Blake on top of her, pinching her nipples and breasts as she moaned. Yang was on her back sucking Master’s cock softly and determinedly, not trying to get them off, but keeping them hard and lubricated to impregnate her sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss had equipped a strapon and was fucking Yang with it. Despite her diminutive size, she was going hard and aggressive, determined to make the blonde’s tits bounce. Speaking of those breasts, she was bent over and sucking on them as she fucked the taller woman. Ruby often joked that Weiss had boob envy for Yang, since they started getting intimate as a team, Weiss was often found attached, fondling, or sucking on Yang’s boobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master pulled up, face wet with Ruby’s juices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time,” They said, sitting up. Yang and Weiss moved, as Master took position between Ruby’s thighs. Rubbing her clit with the head of their cock, before slowly pushing the head in. “Ready?” They asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master!” Ruby said, “Please, give me a baby!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master entered Ruby, the small woman silently moaning as eight inches of cock filled her up so suddenly and powerfully. Her gasp becoming a smiling gape, on the third thrust, she began to giggle in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes! Please, Master! I love you, I love you!” She sang, wrapping her legs around their waist, and staring up into their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bereft of their leader, Team WBY acted. Weiss replaced Blake over Ruby’s face, letting her partner eat out her moist pussy. Yang and Blake meanwhile went into sixty-nine, familiarly getting each other ready for the day’s events. The blonde smirked when she found a dark plug nestled between Blake’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Blakey?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake pulled herself from Yang’s thighs, “I barely go a day without my ass getting fucked, might as well prep for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang smirked, spanking the thick and muscled ass and watching it jiggle. Yep, just the right amount of plump and muscle, just how she liked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough, if they won’t, I will!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake laughed before returning to eating out her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s cries had dulled to moans, mostly because of Weiss’ delicious pussy in her mouth, and partly through exhaustion. Still, she wasn’t tired enough to please while being pleased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss was turned around suddenly, and though her pussy remained grounded, her lips were taken by Master’s, who smirked down at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is it?” They asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-whAT! M-Master?” She replied heatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your girlfriend eating you out while I fuck her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I like it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you have done it before? Would you have even confessed to Ruby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss blushed, “I...eventually! I think...I wouldn’t share her though...at least, I wouldn’t have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Master praised. “So long as I’m the only one to impregnate her and you, you don’t have to share Ruby with anyone, except with your team of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss’ eyes widened, “R-really?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master nodded, panting lightly, “You’re my favorite team, no one else gets you. I’ll let you have some “family” time, and some “friendly” time. But you all belong to me, and only me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-only you!” Weiss cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss, Ruby and Master orgasmed at the same time. Thick, virile white sperm filled Ruby’s womb. She was the one ovulating today, her pregnancy was all-but assured, but that didn’t mean Master was gonna stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss for her part collapsed on top of Ruby, weakly licking up the thin trails of cum escaping her pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short time later, Weiss was next, set up against a wall while Master thrust into her, making out with her while her limbs hooked onto them for support, while Blake rimmed them from behind. Her cat-like tongue both gave Master more pleasure, as well as giving the Cat Faunus more of the musky, slightly bitter flavor that embarrassed and thrilled her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang and Ruby on the other hand, were laid down on the ground, resting. Ruby on her back still, while Yang licked excess cum from her thrice-filled pussy. She took care to keep the cum either in Ruby’s pussy, or take into her belly, win-win either way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, Ruby had a sweet pussy, and Yang was still kicking herself for never trying it before. Why hadn’t she? Something stupid about incest being wrong and frowned upon? Well she could safely say after fucking her mom and sister, it felt anything but wrong, it was fucking hot was what it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There came a groan and squeal that told Yang that Weiss had been inseminated, pulling her mouth up from Ruby’s pussy, both her and Master’s cum dripping from her lips, she smirked. “Looks like Blakey’s up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And up she was, set down on a strapon belted to Yang’s waist, the fake cock filling the tight confines of her ass, while Master pumped her fertile pussy. The blonde had no problems with it, holding her girlfriend, teasing her human ears and breasts as she was filled from both ends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna have a litter, Blake? Think they’ll have black hair or silver?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-ah...Don’t know...Faunus don’t have litters!” She said into a moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard them, Blakey, sounds like we’ll be back for seconds, thirds and maybe fourths! Better set up a place in Belladonna manor for them!” She teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake’s head fell over, getting fucked silly, and babbling, “M-mom will l-love that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang kissed her as Blake was filled with rich, creamy cum, even after five times, Master was going strong, filling the Cat Faunus’ womb to the brim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn over, Yang,” Master said, pulling cock out, “You can keep fucking her ass while I fill you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t threaten me with a good time!” Yang said, gingerly turning Black over, strapon still embedded in her ass. She gently set her down on the floor, and waited as Master entered, once full, she matched their thrusts, fucking Blake’s ass as she was fucked. In the middle of a fuck train, Yang was in bliss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master reached around, grabbing hold of her breasts, “Can’t wait to see how big these puppies get!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” They said, “See them grow big for our kids, and see these precious abs turn into a heavy belly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flushed as the pleasure got to her, Yang scoffed, “Have a preggo fetish, Master?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little,” They admitted, “Only with the best girls though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph,” Yang scoffed, pecking them lightly on the lips. “Flatterer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master kept pumping, and Yang was used to fuck Blake’s ass again and agian. At some point she lost the strapon and was on her back, knees next to her ears with Master fucking her into the rug. Her mind wandered and was filled with images, her and Ruby swelling with children together, setting up a place on Patch with Weiss and Blake, and...Master there. She could already see it, a silver-haired girl with red eyes and her smile, a blonde boy with bronze skin smiling at her with violet eyes. She didn’t recall wanting kids before, already being the mom friend to everyone, but this...this would be nice.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she looked into Master’s glowing red eyes, she saw the future, and felt her hand going to her tummy, as if cradling it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want them, I want my babies! I want all our babies! I’ll be a super mom for them all!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she came, and following her pussy clamping down on Master’s cock, she felt his spunk fill her up, no doubt going to give her one of the kids she just saw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want a big family,” She murmured. A pair of warm lips met hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get one,” They said softly, running their hands over her muscled abdomen, “We all will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After some recovery they all went again, in various positions and various combinations. At one stage Ruby was sucking off Master while she rode Yang’s strapon and Weiss sucked their balls. Another time Master was fucking Blake’s ass on the desk while Ruby rimmed them. A further time had Blake cleaning Master’s cum from all their asses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By day’s end, all of their holes had been filled with Master’s spunk, their cock finally going limp, but the amount of white falling from their gaping holes told how squeezed they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All exhausted, they all limped, crawled or were carried to the Master’s bed on the side of the office. They laid down on it and were instantly snoring, nestled together in warm, sticky, sex-induced pleasure. Ruby nestled between Master’s chest and Yang’s large breast pressing into her back, Weiss laid out between their nestled legs, and Blake snuggling into Yang’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last one to sleep was the Master, barely held conscious by the sense of giddiness they felt. They had come to Beacon an obscure student without much note or praise, but their semblance, revealed as they listened to Salem’s agents' plans, </span>
  <em>
    <span>convinced</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to tell them of their plans, and how to stop them. Once communications were restored, Master </span>
  <em>
    <span>spoke</span>
  </em>
  <span> and told the world their plans. With everyone hearing their voice or seeing their eyes, they were able to create a paradise for them and their harem. Now, as they cuddled with the hottest girls in Beacon, effectively their wives now, they knew life was going to be good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, while they would let them go into active duty as Huntresses after they gave birth, they’d make sure they’d have easy targets. Couldn’t let their family suffer tragedy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, team RWBY earned a peaceful end, even if it was at their whims. They didn’t seem to mind too much, if anything they seemed happier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was shitty reasoning, but the Master didn’t care. They had team RWBY as their wives and mothers of their children, as well as all the female population of Beacon. Not counting Weiss’ new siblings and nephew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter to them, they’d make sure they were all happy. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>